


Arch Of A Bow

by Measured



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Archery, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2020-06-30 12:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/pseuds/Measured
Summary: Reyson held up a bow—a very dangerous weapon indeed for a winged one such as him—and began to pull the string back. His jaw was set with the sort of hate-filled determination that Tibarn had always thought impossible in Herons.





	Arch Of A Bow

**Author's Note:**

> fic_Promptly: discouraged. / hc_bingo: [wildcard] loss of home / shelter
> 
> Title: Arch Of A Bow  
>  Series: Fire Emblem 9  
>  Character/pairing: Tibarn/Reyson preslash,  
>  Word count: 825  
>  Rating: PG-13  
>  Author's note: fic_Promptly: discouraged. / hc_bingo: [wildcard] loss of home / shelter
> 
> For Tactician for winter holidays.

Tibarn rose to the feel of a hand on his shoulder. He lashed out in a half-awake strike, catching only air in his hands. Ulki flew back, his brown wings poised in the air as he floated above the ground.

"I've told you and told you not to wake me up like that," Tibarn said. He rubbed at his forehead.

"He's up again," Ulki said.

Tibarn hardly had to ask who Ulki was talking about. He pushed himself up, fighting past the lingering daze of sleep.

"Practice area," Ulki said before Tibarn could ask. He could always rely on Janaff and Ulki to guess what he wanted even before he asked.

"Right then."

Tibarn unfurled his powerful wings and flew out, not even bothering to put on his coat. He cut through the air, racing to see what his charge had gotten himself into this time. He hovered just a moment, high up above the city before Tibarn caught sight of him.  
Reyson held up a bow—a very dangerous weapon indeed for a winged one such as him—and began to pull the string back. His jaw was set with the sort of hate-filled determination that Tibarn had always thought impossible in Herons.

Reyson released the bow, a makeshift thing of poor quality. The string snapped as the arrow sank into the ground. Arrows littered the ground like grave markers. Reyson grimaced, his face twisted as he put his hand to his cheek. Blood spilled out from between his fingers.

Tibarn came down in a dive. Knowing Herons and their fragility, he could've broken his cheekbone, or maybe every bone in his face.

"I suppose you've come to laugh at me," Reyson said, his voice shaking with anger.

"You know I would do no such thing," Tibarn said.

"They came and destroyed us, and I couldn't do anything! I'll never allow myself to forget the sound of their screaming and sobbing as the fire consumed them—"

"Hey, you're a Heron. You can't just rush headlong into battle," Tibarn said.

Reyson looked up, defiance and fire in those green eyes. "Watch me. I'll build up myself until I can silence the spirits who cry out for revenge!"

Tibarn gripped Reyson's shoulders, feeling like he might break in two even under this gentle gesture.

"Put that aside.. You don't need a bow and arrow. I swear on my honor as Hawk King, I'll defend you. More than that, we'll make the humans pay. We will not let Serenes ever be forgotten. I will be your weapon, and you can't get any better than this."

Reyson looked down, his sun gold hair falling into his face. Blood dripped down his cheeks as he shuddered, consumed in anguish and rage.

Tibarn pulled Reyson against his chest, with a strong, steadying hand to his back. It was only after the impulse that he remembered just how fragile were—a constant trouble—and loosened his grip. Far be it from pull away, Reyson burrowed against his, using his arms as a shelter, the closest thing he had to a home any longer.

"I haven't been working hard enough. I'll redouble my efforts—" Reyson said.

"Are you trying to get yourself put up in the infirmary again?" Tibarn said exasperatedly.

"I hate feeling so helpless," Reyson said.

"As long as you are in Phoenicis, you will be anything but helpless. I'll be sure of that," Tibarn said.

"I can't help it; I crave revenge down to my very bones," Reyson said.

"Let me tell you what, I'll let you taste the blood from my fingers when I tear them apart limb from limb."

Reyson looked up at him, his hair falling back to reveal tear-streaks through the bruises on his bloodied face. Tibarn ran his thumb across Reyson's cheek as gently as he could manage.

"You look like a real warrior now. Before this is all over, the humans will fear the sound of your name. You'll have your own necklace of bones soon enough."

"You don't have to patronize me," Reyson said. Still, something within him relaxed more completely. He rested his hand against Tibarn's chest with no hint of tentativeness.

"Never. If your determination could be turned into a weapon, we'd conquer every human country and then the oceans as well. The Goddess herself would tremble in fear."

Reyson shook his head ruefully. "You're too much."

"That's what everyone keeps telling me. Come to the infirmary, and put away this notion of bows, not even the Ravens stoop to using human weapons," Tibarn said.

Reyson nodded. For the first time since he'd come to Phoenicis, there was something more than rage and anguish in his green eyes. On that morning, Tibarn saw the first sliver of hope in him.


End file.
